Coming Home
by TempestasIgnis
Summary: After spending so many years away from them all to protect them, what will happen now that she's decided to come home? Maybe even more importantly, how will everyone react? Will they get over the fact that she hid her daughter?


**I know I should be working on my other stories, but I had this idea and decided to write it down. I promise I'll work on Father Time and Tragedy soon, but here's Chapter 1 of Coming Home.**

**FYI, I'm J.K. Rowling**

**Haha JK I'm not J.K.**

**Like that joke there?**

She was lying out by the pool while Harry was in her house changing into his swimmers. They were fourteen years old, and had just completed their third year of Hogwarts. She was relaxing a getting some of the strangely bright rays of sunlight when she heard a noise. She barley cracked an eye open as she say Harry's approaching shadow. She screeched as he pushed her into the pool. "Harry, get back here," she screamed as she jumped out of the pool. She started chasing him as he joyously laughed. She ran and ran until she finally jumped on him, knocking them both into the pool. She came up spluttering for air, both of them laughing like maniacs. What wasn't there to laugh about? The sun was shining, they were having fun, it was perfect. It was what her life should have been. She turned to the handsome, dark haired, green eyed, 14 year old boy next to her.

"Harry," she whispered, suddenly quiet.

"Mhh, yeah 'Mione," He replied, basking in the sun and in the joy.

"You know I love you, right"

"Of course, Mi," he said in a joking light hearted tone he so rarely used, so very rarely, almost never anymore.

"No Harry, I serious," she said laughing, "you're my very best friend, like my brother."

"Hermione, what's this all about?" His voice took a serious tone as he turned to the bushy haired girl next to him.

"I don't know Harry. I just feel like something bad is coming. Something's happening; something big, something both wonderful and horrible is coming. I just want you to know that I'll be there for you."

"I know you will Mione, I know you will. Why the world would have to be breaking apart for you to leave, and then I would travel the entire broken world to find you. Hermione, you're my sister."

"Thank you Harry. I guess I just needed to tell you that. You know, make sure you knew."

"Of course I know Mi, although it never hurts to hear how awesome you are."

"Harry," she said in a light, mock whiny, voice.

He laughed at her antics and grabbed her hand pulling her inside. "Come on, let's go see what you have to eat."

She looked back on that with a smile. He hadn't lied. He did search the world half over when she disappeared. She hadn't lied either. The world was falling apart when she left. She smiled as she touched his face on the picture. It had been so long since he had laughed like that. She knew that her disappearance hadn't helped that. She really did love Harry. He was her brother. Harry didn't have much family, and he clung to those he considered family fiercely. She knew that losing Ron, and then losing her had to kill him. He didn't know why she stayed away. He didn't know that it was all for him, or maybe he did. He knew she wouldn't leave him for just anything. No, for her to leave him it had to be big, and this was. This was big. It was big enough to kill him.

She had always hated divination. At first it had seemed stupid, what with Trelawney going on and on about the inner eye, and then it had ruined her life. She didn't want to know what was going to happen. She didn't want to see every single one of them die in a million different ways. She didn't want to see all the different paths that life could take. She didn't want to know what every single one of her mistakes would lead to, before it even happened. She didn't want to see Harry cry when she left. She didn't want to see Ginny go into a rage, burning all her pictures. She didn't want to see the tree Luna and Neville planted in her memory. She didn't want to see them collect the first flower every year, or see Luna cry when they did. She didn't want to see every single way George thought up to kill himself. She didn't want to see when he chose to start drinking. She didn't want to see when he finally broke down. She didn't want to see Molly crying herself to sleep each night. She didn't want to see them all hunting down the last death eaters. She didn't want to see every time it was possible for them to die. She didn't want to, she didn't want this.

She missed those days. Back in that summer she spent with Harry. She remembered that July. She had begged and begged her parents to let Harry come stay with them. Finally, after she begged all throughout June they agreed. On July first she wrote Harry telling him to pack so that he could stay with them. She got in the car, anxious to pick him up. They drove to the house and everyone but his Aunt Petunia was out. When Harry got down the stairs with his luggage he looked horrid. He was pale, as though he never went out, and all skin and bones, like he never ate. His Aunt hurriedly got him out, constantly looking around, as if worried someone would see him. She then gave him a short goodbye and scurried back to the house. They drove him to her house, where he was terribly polite to her parents. When they got there they ate a good meal before they sat down to watch a movie. At first her parents were worried about leaving her alone with a boy, even though she told them Harry was practically her brother. That first week one of the parents was always there, never leaving them alone, taking off work. Finally they trusted them enough to leave them alone. That week she made it her mission to figure out what really happened to him at his aunt and uncles. Once she did, she decided he'd never have to stay there again. They had such fun that summer. They stayed up late watching movies, eating Bertie Botts and Chocolate Frogs, talked about school, and ran around the neighborhood. She brought him to the bookshop, the movie theatre, the zoo, the greenhouses, and the town center. She introduced him proudly to everyone, so that they **knew** weird, know-it-all, boarding school Granger **did** have friends.

She really did miss him. She missed his presence. She missed every other summer she spent with him too. Still, that one was special. That was their last one where he was free. That summer was the last and first one that they had where he wasn't burdened done by Voldemort.

Of course, she knew why she left. She had to leave. If she didn't leave he would die. The war was over, but it would all be for naught. They would all die. Neville, Luna, Ginny, George, Ron, Draco, Neville and Luna's twins, George's wife Angel, their kids Fred, Angelina, Traci Jane, and Favian James, all would be dead. All because Harry would die protecting her. Harry would die because of her. If she stayed, it was in every future. Destroying the horcruxes, killing Voldemort, the battle of Hogwarts, losing Lupin, Fred, Tonks, Sirius, it would have all been for nothing. She couldn't let that happen.

She hated the things she saw. Oh yes, they save people, they saved the wizarding world, she hated them still. She knew what would come if she stayed. She knew that she had to choose the right path. To choose what is right, is much harder when the other option is not only what's easy, but who you love, and your life, and all you've fought for. After all, she spent her whole life fighting for **these** people, for **this **family. But that wasn't even the worst part. No the worst part was the visions of the other person. The worst was when she watched her get hit by a car. When she saw her get captured by death eaters. When she saw her get mugged in an American back alley. It was worst when she saw her daughter die.

She didn't see what actually would happen. No, she saw every single thing that was possible to happen, and then what was most likely to happen. She saw the fates cruelest most unlikely thing to happen, along with what most likely would. Of course nothing was set in stone. When a single thought flashed through someone's head, a new path could be created. So many paths, so many possibilities, it was much easier for her to simply follow the path of the day, and see where it went. Of course, that didn't mean the visions didn't hurt. She didn't want to see what could happen to her daughter, to Harry, to Ginny, to Neville, to Luna if something went wrong. Still she went about her life, ignoring the visions, pushing them to the back just living, until there was something that was in all the paths. When there was something in almost every future, something that **would** happen, it always changed her life. This was no different.

When she saw the owl she rushed home. She left her job and jumped in her car, breaking some speed laws to get there. That was why she was sitting there now with three letters and a picture in hand. One of them was a list of school supplies. The other two both ended the same way _"please let us know by August. Thank you, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." _One was a letter of acceptance for her daughter to come to Hogwarts. The other stated that there was currently a vacancy in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and said that she could have the job if she wanted it.

She wasn't sure if she wanted it. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face them all. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go back. She wasn't sure if she was ready to explain to all of them. She wasn't sure if she wanted to explain to all of them. She looked back down at her picture of Harry. She had been touched when she had seen him go to China, Paris, Spain, Germany, Kenya, Australia, America, and every other place she'd ever mentioned to try and find her. She had finally sent him an owl that said he needed to go back home. He did. He went back home to take care of his wife and his son. That was something she hadn't thought about. She'd have to teach Harry's kids someday. She just sat there trying to decide what to do. She was still sitting there staring at the papers in her hands when her beautiful, 11 year old daughter walked into the room.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review, Review, Review**


End file.
